Michael Shamus Wiles
|birthplace = Everett, Washington |family = Roy Wiles Mary Lou Wiles Timothy S. Wiles Patrick Wiles Peter Wiles Teresa Wiles Kathy Wiles |yearsactive= 1982-present }}Michael Shamus Wiles is an American actor best known for his role as ASAC George Merkert in the hit crime drama series Breaking Bad. Biography Wiles was born on October 27, 1955, at Everett, Washington, to Roy and Mary Lou Wiles. Why Wiles wanted to become an actor is not known. What is known is that Wiles graduated from Bangor High School. Wiles got his first on-screen role in 1982, when he was cast as a Union Soldier in the film Divided We Fall. Wiles got his first major role in 2009, when he was cast as George Merkert, the Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Albuquerque DEA Field Office and boss of Agent Hank Schrader, in the hit crime drama series Breaking Bad. Since then, Wiles has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Midnight, Texas, American Crime Story, Death Note, Let Me Make You a Martyr, Grey's Anatomy, Sons of Anarchy, Last Resort, Saving Lincoln, Iron Man 3, The Mentalist, Dark Blue, L.A. Noire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Wiles portrayed Chester Hardwick, a prolific serial killer interviewed by Hotch and Reid, in the Season Three episode "Damaged". Filmography *Eat Me (2018) - Frank *American Crime Story (2018) - Detective Robert Tichich *Midnight, Texas (2017) - Farmer John *Death Note (2017) - Captain *Lake Alice (2017) - Hank *Let Me Make You a Martyr (2016) - Father Francis *Grey's Anatomy (2016) - Doctor Joel Miller *Emergency Operator (2016) - Gary *The Lost One (2015) - Mr. Death *Loaded (2015) - Sherriff *The Bronze (2015) - Vet *Sons of Anarchy - 5 episodes (2008-2014) - Jury White *Killer Women (2014) - Colt Ritter *Iron Man 3 (2013) - Bartender (uncredited) *The Slaughter (2013) - Don *Saving Lincoln (2013) - Cranston Laurie *Last Resort (2013) - General Macavoy *K-11 (2012) - Captain Davis *The Mentalist (2012) - Walter DeMunn *The Lords of Salem (2012) - Jarrett Perkins *Breaking Bad - 11 episodes (2009-2012) - ASAC George Merkert *Ticket Out (2012) - Danvers *L.A. Noire (2011) - Fire Investigator Albert Lynch (voice) *Justified (2011) - Winston Baines *Errand_boy (2010) - Monty (voice) *Convict (2009) - Anderson *Dark Blue (2009) - Mott *Hydra (2009) - Captain Sweet *The Unit (2008) - General Navarro *Life - 2 episodes (2008) - Jack Reese's Passenger *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2008) - Richard Wells *Ball Don't Lie (2008) - Coach Reynolds *Criminal Minds - "Damaged" (2008) TV episode - Chester Hardwick *Home of the Giants (2007) - The Principal (uncredited) *The Gene Generation (2007) - Solemn *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - Evil General *Transformers (2007) - Two Star General *The Attackmen (2007) - Coach West *Close to Home (2007) - Detective Logan *Finishing the Game: The Search for a New Bruce Lee (2007) - Police Officer Williams *Smiley Face (2007) - Officer Jones *Medium (2006) - Sheriff *Just Legal (2006) - Detective J. Orosco *Monk (2006) - Jimmy Cusack *Entity: Nine (2006) - Senator William Jameson *Night Stalker (2006) - Bernard Faroux/Walter Prees *Special (2006) - Cop #1 *Boston Legal (2006) - Ned Hayden *Art School Confidential (2006) - Donald Baumgarten *The Inside (2005) - Karl Robie, Sr. *ER (2005) - Unknown Character *Mortuary (2005) - Sheriff Howell *Neo Ned (2005) - Ned's Dad *Numb3rs (2005) - Carl Baker *Detective (2005) - Kralik *Jake in Progress (2005) - Big T *Cold Case (2005) - Father Andrew Stillman *Fight Club (2004) - Bartender In Halo (voice) *NYPD Blue (2004) - Bartender *American Dreams - 2 episodes (2004) - Captain O'Neill *The Body (2004) - Lieutenant Tony Alto *Able Edwards (2004) - Chairman Lowery *NCIS (2003) - Jimmy *Angel (2003) - Spanky *Hard Ground (2003) - Mundo *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Robert 'Rob' Rubio *A Painted House (2003) - Stick Peters *Malcolm in the Middle - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Boyd *Dark Blue (2002) - Internal Affairs Detective (uncredited) *The Nick Cannon Show (2002) - Actor *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) - Detective Mike Walker *Roswell (2002) - Watcher *Night of the Wolf (2002) - Crawford *The Agency - 3 episodes (2002) - Pete *The Theory of the Leisure Class (2001) - Ben Ekerhardt *Rock Star (2001) - Mr. Cole *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) - Cop *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Captain Marc Andrew Mitscher *Star Trek: Voyager (2001) - Captain Bosaal *Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) - Interrogation Detective (uncredited) *Rocket Power (2000) - Manager (voice) *Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) - Mr. Parmagi *Spanish Judges (2000) - Wellings *The X-Files - 2 episodes (1998-2000) - Black-Haired Man *Magnolia (1999) - Captain Muffy *Family Law (1999) - Judge *Held Up (1999) - Biker *Fight Club (1999) - Bartender in Halo *Dune 2000 (1998) - Imperial General (voice) *The Negotiator (1998) - Taylor *Ted (1998) - The Neighbor (credited as Mike Shamus Wiles) *The X Files (1998) - Black-Haired Man *Desperate Measures (1998) - Tough Inmate *Fallen (1998) - Prison Guard *Platform Six (1997) - The Stranger *Steel (1997) - Skinhead #2 *Conspiracy Theory (1997) - Cop - Roosevelt Hospital *Murphy Brown (1997) - Museum Guard *Profiler (1997) - Bryce Radford *L.A. Heat (1997) - Monk *Lost Highway (1997) - Guard Mike *Paper Dragons (1996) - Greg *Sticks & Stones (1996) - Hayes' Dad *Melrose Place - 3 episodes (1996) - Dave *The Client (1996) - Man *The Sweeper (1996) - Jeremiah Pope *Up Close & Personal (1996) - WFIL Cameraman *No Quarter (1995) - Boss *Cybill (1995) - Tony *Diagnosis Murder (1995) - George *The Puppet Masters (1994) - Captain Earley *Fortune Hunter (1994) - Rangoon Sim *Death Riders (1994) - Nose *Ellen (1994) - Bartender *Shattered Image (1994) - Blitzer *Puppet Master 4 (1993) - Stanley (credited as Mike Wiles) *Under Investigation (1993) - Forensic Officer *Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993) - Guy in Bar *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993) - Ben *Marked for Murder (1993) - Unknown Character *Trancers III (1992) - Police Officer #1 *Eddie Presley (1992) - Asylum Inmate *Invasion of Privacy (1992) - Alex's Father *Across Five Aprils (1990) - Burdow *Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) - Checkpoint Officer *Cole Justice (1989) - Unknown Character *Rented Lips (1988) - Porno Crew *Vampire at Midnight (1988) - Gunman 1 (credited as Mike Wiles) *The Danger Zone (1987) - Curtis (credited as Mike Wiles) *Terror at Tenkiller (1986) - Tor *Divided We Fall (1982) - Union Soldier 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors